


国王游戏

by Meetmeatthecorner



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 15:35:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17552369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meetmeatthecorner/pseuds/Meetmeatthecorner





	国王游戏

“嘿嘿嘿。”博格巴不怀好意地一笑，露出一口大白牙。

帕瓦尔和瓦拉内两个人面前的牌牌面朝下放着，不过在所有的队友都被叫到过牌之后，博格巴已经知道他们手里是什么牌了。

“现在只剩下红桃二跟黑桃四了，大家准备好，压轴大戏要上演了。”乌姆蒂蒂幸灾乐祸地说，他刚刚跟吉鲁和门迪三个人把鞋带系在一起钻了十张桌子。吉鲁又高又大，老是卡在桌子下面，害得他们大出洋相，他自然不想看到其他人轻易过关。

“已经玩过的惩罚措施，不能再重复一遍吧？”帕瓦尔有点惴惴地说。刚刚坎特被命令把所有牌面能被三整除的人都嘴对嘴亲了一遍，帕瓦尔虽然躲过一劫，此刻仍然心有余悸。

“你放心，我才不会这么没创意！”博格巴得意洋洋地说，他已经变着花样折腾了大家一晚上。格列兹曼双腿搁在他的身上，笑吟吟地看着他，表情充满了自豪和鼓励，搞得博格巴更加来劲了。格里兹曼运气最好，第一个就被抽到了，大家还处在热身阶段，酒也没喝几轮，给德尚发送了一条告白短信就算过关了。大家都怀疑国王暗中放水，但是苦于没有证据，又担心博格巴反攻倒算，只能不了了之。

“现在国王命令红桃二躺下……”博格巴支着下巴，故意慢慢地说，“然后……黑桃四在他身上做五十个俯卧撑。”

队友之中爆发出一阵哄堂大笑。格列兹曼乐不可支，手舞足蹈。如果博格巴的目的是逗他高兴的话，那他完全成功了。

瓦拉内瞄了一眼年轻的边后卫，看到小卷毛原本薄薄的耳朵红得滴得下血来，心里顿时起了几分同情。

“五十个就好了？拉斐尔也太快了吧？”格列兹曼偏偏还火上浇油，不怀好意地奸笑道。

餐厅里又是一阵大笑，这下连瓦拉内都有点坐不住了。洛里一个没绷住，嘴里的酒喷了吉鲁一身。

“什么好了？还没做呢，怎么知道他快？”只有登贝莱有点疑惑地问。

“别多嘴，哥哥回头跟你解释。”姆巴佩眼明手快，往他嘴里塞了一个蛋糕。

登贝莱若有所思地咀嚼着柠檬蛋糕，眉头仍然皱得紧紧的。

“不要看不起欧冠瓦拉内，你们家博格巴几下，让学霸翻倍。”门迪看热闹不嫌事大地挑衅说。

“我操，不是我吹牛，两百起步。”博格巴当然必须站出来维护自己作为男人的尊严。

他的牛逼也未免吹得太夸张了，头上挨了格里兹曼一下：“两百起步，你当你是打桩机啊？”

“你到底站在谁那边？”博格巴咕哝了一句，赶紧整理了一下头上挺立的那簇鲜亮的红毛，格里兹曼看他弄来弄去都不好，又伸手帮他理好。

“那就这样说定了，四百个。”门迪笑嘻嘻地竖起四根手指。

瓦拉内就知道他们都没安好心，瞬间就给他翻了八倍：“四百个那可得做一晚上。”

“那就做一晚上吧，我们有的是时间。”金彭贝说，“实在做不完那就明天公开训练再做。”

这样恐怕帕瓦尔会当场退出国家队。

瓦拉内想了一想，耸耸肩说：“好吧，那我就比保罗翻倍吧。”

“等一下，什么叫你就比我翻倍吧？”博格巴在一片嘈杂的人声中敏锐地捕捉到了这句话。他深知现在虽然是开玩笑，但这群嘴碎队友不知道什么时候就会把这件事越传越歪，弄到最后搞不好整个欧洲都会以为瓦拉内真得比他翻一倍。

“你自己说的两百起步……”

“我警告你，别瞧不起人！从小到大你什么时候赢过我？别拿了几个欧冠就把尾巴翘到天上去了……”

“对！我们支持你！给他点颜色看看！”

“跟他比！跟他比！”

门迪和乌姆蒂蒂这两个始作俑者又唯恐天下不乱地在旁边挑唆。

“好！比就比！”博格巴跃跃欲试，说着把外套都脱了。

帕瓦尔悄悄盯着格里兹曼，希望他挺身而出挽回一下局面。不过法国队7号喜笑颜开，一点也没有阻止的意思。非但如此，他还主动找了一块干净的地毯躺下，表示他已经准备好了，招手让博格巴赶紧过来，引得队友一阵狼嚎鬼叫。

“还等什么，你也赶紧躺下。”格里兹曼跟帕瓦尔，“别让拉斐尔等急了。”

帕瓦尔捂着脸，真希望地上裂开一道口子把他给吞下去。

“别怕，没事的。你越是不好意思他们就越是喜欢作弄你。”瓦拉内悄悄安慰他说。

帕瓦尔还没来得及回答，就被金彭贝的大嗓门打断了：“还没洞房花烛呢，悄悄话先说上了？”

瓦拉内忍不住瞪了他一眼。

按照这个逻辑，他们现在是在玩什么奇怪的群P游戏吗？训练基地里人多嘴杂，要是让媒体知道了指不定写成什么呢？身为队长的洛里一脸头痛地按着太阳穴，吉鲁体贴地给他揉揉肩膀：“没事没事，大家难得高兴，不会影响明天训练的……”

“我是担心……还是让他们快点结束吧。”

“你先别做声，免得他们想起来让我们也一起比。”

洛里一想他说得很有道理，识时务者为俊杰，现在最好还是保持低调，不要引火烧身了。

他们两个聊着，那边博格巴和瓦拉内已经比上了。勒马尔和艾尔南德斯负责计数，一二三四数得正欢。

最吵吵嚷嚷地那几个一会儿大声鼓劲叫好，一会儿又对两对选手品头论足，热闹非凡。坎特不动声色地吃着一盘水果，看起来对于身处暴风之外感到十分满足喜乐。

瓦拉内离得他实在太近了，近得帕瓦尔都能看清他英挺的脸上每一根线条，卷曲浓密的睫毛，还有绷紧的衬衫领口勾勒出的胸肌线条，近得他都能闻到他身上昂贵的古龙水的香味，感到他身上散发出来的热力。

帕瓦尔的双手握得紧紧的，使出了全身的力气，也不知道自己在克制着什么。瓦拉内一滴的汗水落在他身上，帕瓦尔都不敢伸手去擦，他绷直身体，小脸涨得通红，生怕一放松警惕就会失去控制，真得落入万丈深渊之中……

“哇，亲爱的，你好棒！加油！加油！”

跟帕瓦尔完全相反，格里兹曼一脸享受地不断给博格巴助威。曼联中场受到了鼓励，为了表示自己的轻松写意，干脆得意洋洋地用一个手做起来，头上的红毛随着身体的起伏微微颤动，就像一只耀武扬威的雄孔雀。

“本杰明，你看人家安托万，你这样子装死，瓦拉内怎么还有动力？”拉米不怀好意地说。

帕瓦尔摇头不语，一撮棕色的发卷落在他白白嫩嫩的脸颊上，看得瓦拉内心里痒痒的，有种替他伸手拨开的冲动。

年轻的后卫一脸紧张，皱着眉头，连气都喘不过来了，瓦拉内不禁担心他快要自爆了。

“好了，你赢了。”皇马的中后卫爬起来，抖抖身上的灰，很干脆地对一脸诧异的博格巴说。

笼罩在帕瓦尔身上的阴影消失了，他睁开眼睛呆呆地看着瓦拉内。

“你赢了，开心了吧？”

博格巴还没来得及说话，格里兹曼先说道：“太可惜了，我正爽着呢，你们这就不比了？”

“你们回去爽吧，保证比这个爽一百倍。”

“好吧，我猜你说得有道理……”格里兹曼歪歪脑袋，用膝盖顶了顶博格巴的肚子，示意他赶紧起来，“这地板很硬，搞得我屁股都痛了。”

“对对对，时间也不早了，我们大家也该散了……”吉鲁赶紧顺坡下驴道，姆巴佩在一边很应景地打了一个大哈欠，“你看小朋友都困了……明天还有公开训练呢，状态不好可不好看。”

博格巴有点悻悻地爬起来，不过他很快又高兴起来：“哈哈哈，瓦拉内，记住你今天是被谁打败了。”

“是是，伟大的国王陛下。”

博格巴和格里兹曼干柴烈火，很快就一起消失不见了。洛里作为队长，等到队友都散得差不多了才走，吉鲁自然陪他等着。他看到瓦拉内还没走，正在低头找什么，问他是掉了什么东西。

“没什么，大概是做俯卧撑的时候把衬衫上的一颗纽扣绷掉了。”

“跟工作人员说一声吧，让他们打扫的时候帮你留心一下。”

瓦拉内点点头。

吉鲁肘了肘他的身体：“小朋友很可爱啊，你要是喜欢他的话，赶紧先下手为强。”

“你这是过来人的经验之谈吗？”

“我可是好心为你。”吉鲁不以为然地说。

“还找什么扣子，刚才就应该送他回房间的。”洛里也很自如地加入了聊天。

“你还嫌他被捉弄得不够啊？我要是送他回去，明天他还不被人笑死，你以为他是格里祖那个厚脸皮吗？”

吉鲁和洛里对视一眼，心思如此体贴，他们想问的已经不需要再问了。

吉鲁忍不住打趣了一句：“太可惜了，本来也可以像那两位一样，顺势回去爽爽的。”

“改天吧。”瓦拉内头也不抬地说。

以后有的是机会。


End file.
